Reality
by Justanaveragesquirrel
Summary: When the South Park kids wake up in what seems like a jail, they'll have to find their way out of a horrifying game to survive, if any can. Crappy summary, awesome story. Seriously. Main pairings are Style Bunny and Creek. We're hoping to post a chapter a day so check every so often. Contains possible triggers? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so chapter one. We're happy with the way this turned out. I think. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer than this one, but no promises. Anyways, first fic so feedback is appreciated and we hope people will like this. Disclaimer blah blah blah i don't own south park, this is complete and utter bullshit. if I owned it I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. Must i spell it out?**

**F  
A  
N**

**carry on.**

* * *

Kenny's POV

Someone was crying, their sobs ricocheted around me. I opened my eyes groggily, but it made no difference in my sight. It was pitch black.

I shifted around and felt cold; the floor was stone. I attempted to sit up, but felt dizzy and immediately fell back down. I cursed myself and tried again, reaching my arms out to feel around in the darkness for something to lean against. My hand touched something soft and I jerked away before slowly crawling closer. I reached out again and felt across the thing, feeling a familiar fuzzy hat. I reached down to where I was sure the person's should be and started shaking it.

"Wake up." I whispered. There was no response. I shook him harder. "Wake up!"

There was a groan and the person slowly sat up. "Ugh... My head..."

"Are you alright?" I said, prodding at his arm.

"Kenny?" I heard him shift and could tell he was looking towards me. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Kyle." I looked around, still waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Can you remember what we were doing before?" He asked.

I thought back and realized, I had no idea. I think we had been at the Fatass' house, but... "Here, I'll help you up and we'll see if we can't find a light switch." I pushed myself to my feet, still fighting the dizziness threatening to topple me, and grabbed his hand to pull him up with me. "Come on."

We both slowly walked outwards, hoping to find a wall, and in only a few steps just that happened. Kyle called out a confirmation, telling me he'd found the wall as well, so the space couldn't be very big. I followed the line of the wall, feeling around for any sort of switch. Then I found something I wasn't expecting.

Bars. "Kyle..." I heard his shoes against the stone as he followed my voice.

"What?"

"There are bars here."

"What the hell?"

"I think we're in some sort of cell." I pressed against the bars and, surprisingly, they gave. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I fell forwards and landed on my face.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"I'm okay," I groaned, "I think I might've broken my nose though..." I put my fingers against my face gingerly and found there was blood gushing from my nose. "Oh shit." I muttered. I carefully stood back up and found the wall again. I was outside the bars. "Come on, Kyle, I'm outside the cell. The door was unlocked."

"Let's keep searching for a light." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and began feeling along the wall again. "I think I found something! It might be a light switch." Kyle called from somewhere in the darkness.

"Go ahead then." I replied. There was a blinding light and I ducked my head as it burned into my retinas. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "That's fucking bright!" I held my hands over my eyes and looked around through the cracks between my fingers, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Dude..." I let my arms fall to my sides and stared ahead. We were in a stone hallway, lit from above by florescent lights, giving it a strangely unreal feeling, like a picture.

"Kenny." I turned around to face Kyle, he was standing a little ways away from me down the hall. "Where the hell is this?"

* * *

_"Hey, Kenny, I'll give you five bucks to eat this worm." I glared angrily at Cartman, but snatched it from his hand anyways. He grinned._

_"Hey, Dudes! Look at this!" I turned at Stan's voice and saw him standing by the side of the road crouching down with Kyle standing over him._

_"What is it?" I yelled back, jogging towards them, glad to get out of the dare. Though I was a little miffed at losing the five bucks._

_"It's a game case." He held it up and I grabbed it, looking it over._

_"Is there a game inside?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I just found it sitting here." Stan shrugged._

_"Why don't you check?" Kyle suggested._

_I opened the case and there was a CD inside. It didn't have a design on it, it looked like just something somebody would burn a home movie onto or something. Written on it in black sharpie were the words "Do Not Play."_

* * *

"Which direction do you think?" I asked, looking back and forth down the hallway.

"Well since the light switch was over here let's head this direction. At least this way we made a bit of progress."

"Alright." I followed the red-head down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so day two, chapter two, as promised. Hoping we can do this the whole time, so wish us luck. anyways, blah blah don't own south park, bull crap. moving on.**

* * *

Stan's POV

Bright light burning into my eyes is what woke me up. "Just five more minutes..." I groaned, rolling to face away from the light. I promptly hit my face on a wall, jolting me awake. "Ow!" I exclaimed shooting upright.

I wasn't in my room. The light was too blinding to see properly, but I could see the outline of someone in the corner. I woozily crawled over to them. I could barley see them but they looked like they had long black hair. "Wendy? I muttered,the outline did not stir. I shook her ''Wendy!"

She moved feebly. "Stan?" She said groggily, "what's going on?"

"I honestly have no idea "I said looking around now that my eyes had adjusted. I saw that we were in some kind of cell. "What the hell" I muttered.

I got up unsteadily picking my way over to the bars. I peered out of them and stared outside. There was a long, brightly lit corridor that seemed to go on forever in either direction. "What the fuck" I said.

"What is it Stan?" Wendy asked.

"I-I really don't know Wendy" I replied.

I shook the bars to the small cell,they didn't give. "Crap."

"Stan! Stan!, I'm scared!"Wendy cried."it's okay Wendy I've got you" I went over And hugged her.

My stomach felt horrid. 'Oh god.' I thought. I puked all down her back.

"Ew, Stan! Gross!" She exclaimed, backing away.

"Oh god Wendy I'm so sorry"I exclaimed. I went over to her and patted her back, suppressing the urge to puke again.

"Oh well I guess I forgive you Stan, I mean, it's only green, vile smelling vomit."

"Yeah" I replied.

Footsteps sounded, coming towards us down the hall.

I was sitting in my room, One Direction was blaring over the radio and I was flicking through Style magazine, laying on my bed.

I could hear my mom calling me down for dinner,I sighed and turned off the radio.

"Just a minute mom!" I called down. I stood up and suddenly felt incredibly light headed. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

I slowly leaned against the bars and looked out of them. "Craig! Gary!"

"Stan!" Gary exclaimed, running towards me. "I told you you should have accepted my religion! You see that you are trapped in a cell, while we are outside."

"Shut up, Gary. Your religion is bogus, just help us out!"

"Us?" Craig asked, finally reaching us.

"Wendy's here too." I heard a click and the door creaked open. "What did you do?"

"There was a lever right here." Craig said in his usual monotone. I stepped out of the cell to see a plain looking lever to the right of the cell.

"It's too easy." Gary looked around like he expected someone to leap out and attack us. He very well may be right.

"Let's keep moving." I muttered, leading them all away from the now empty cell.

We walked down the empty hallway until we could no longer see the door to our cell. Then walked further. And further. And further.

"This place has to end at some point!" Wendy yelled. Her voice echoed through the empty space.

I stumbled over something, but managed to catch my balance. "What the hell?" I muttered and looked down.

It was Trent's head. I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out was an animal like howl. His body was horribly mutilated, blood was everywhere. His body parts were strewn about the hall, guts and other gore stretched around him. The look on his face was one of extreme terror.

I heard footfalls behind me, Gary had taken flight, screaming as he went. "Wait stop!" I screamed. There was a click and blood splattered across my face.

"Holy shit!" Wendy screamed. Gary's head rolled over to us, a streak of blood trailing behind it. His body crumpled to the floor, sliced to ribbons. "Holy SHIT!"

"Don't move!" I yelled. We all stopped. "The place is booby trapped."

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Wendy sobbed under her breath, "we're all gonna die."

"We're not going to die! We just need to stay calm." I growled at her. Craig said nothing. "Alright, there has to be something different about the area that sets off the trap. Look at the stone under Gary's foot. It's slightly raised. We just need to stay low and PAY ATTENTION." I slowly got down into a crouch and looked around us. I was honestly surprised we made it this far, looking at the raised tiles surrounding us.

"So how the hell do we get out?" shrieked Wendy.

"Avoid the raised tiles I'm guessing" I replied as I gingerly edged over one, "Come on Wendy, just please god don't step on any of the raised tiles."

"But Sta-an!" She wailed.

"Just do it, Wendy!" I growled.

She gave me a snippy look and followed me, step for step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo, chapter three! Shorter, yes, but still we're proud of it. Anyway, this one is from three different POV's throughout it so you get a bit more of an idea of things going on with a few other characters. So I suppose yeah, we need to work on length, but as promised, chapter three. Not even bothering with disclaimers, we all know I don't own South Park, and if you think I do there's something seriously wrong with you.**

* * *

Tweek's POV

I could smell the tang of iron in the air as I surveyed the others from my position on the floor. Their bodies were all bent out of shape, blood splattered across the floor, and the two beams suspended above me their entrails hung from the spot they'd been smashed. I let out a sob as blood dripped down onto my face and finally managed to wriggle out of the small space. My body was shaking worse than ever as I curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Craaaaaig!" I wailed. "Please come save me..."

Butters' POV

"I'ah really shoulda gone with Trent." I muttered to myself. "Not that i'ahm complainin, but it's a little borin stayin here." I stood up. "Maybe I'ah had better go after him." I walked nervously to the cell door and looked out. There was a person outside. "Oh!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes, "Who're you?"

There was no response. I looked a little closer before stumbling away from the bars. His head was completely black, it looked as though he were drawn straight into the air by a child with a sharpie. It reached out and pawed at the cell door.

"Stay'ah- stay away!" I yelled, backing into the corner of the little cell. The shadow watched me for a moment, then disappeared. I stayed in the corner, not daring to leave the cell.

Stan's POV

I felt a sense of great relief having gotten out of, what I had dubbed, the field of saws. I drew in great, big shuddering gasps. I don't think I'd breathed once while getting Wendy, Craig, and I out of the field.

"What now, Stan? is it going to get worse?"asked Wendy.

"How the hell would I know!?" I replied. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her questions.

"I don't know, I thought that since you're so smart and all you would know." she barked.

I gaped at her "Wendy you're an idiot."

"That's it Stan, I'm breaking up with you and your sorry ass!"

I shook my head, we broke up and made up pretty much every day.

"Is it really the time for this now guys?" Craig groaned.

"Screw you, Stan!" Wendy screamed and flipped around. She took off running. Story of my life.

"Wendy! Come back!" We ran after her, but she was faster than us, quickly pulling away. "Wendy!"

She smacked into something, then shoved past it and kept on running. That something was wearing a green hat with curly red hair sticking out from underneath it and a bright-orange jacket. Kyle.

He took off after Wendy, leaving his friend in the orange parka behind, looking confused. Wendy stopped suddenly and Kyle shot past her, stumbling a few steps before coming to a stop.

"I-I tripped a wire." Wendy stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Don't move!" I yelled. There was a rumbling noise and Wendy looked up and screamed.

"Stan!" Kyle called out, taking a step back.

"Kyle!" The ceiling slammed down on top of them, coating the floor in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry I forgot to update yesterday, no excuses. I'm just lazy. It's completely my fault too, not my friend who's working on this with me. Anyways, happiness! Kyle's not dead after all! He might now be wishing he was, but he's not so yay. Alright, so as we have been attempting to do, this chapter is longer by a significant amount! Victory at last!**

**So this is where the m rating SERIOUSLY comes in. Graphic malexmale rape scene in this chapter and first attempt so it might not even be that great. Anyways just a warning for that. If that's not you cup of tea or whatever then I would suggest just skipping this chapter. **

**Enough of my ramblings, I'm sure you all want to get on with the story. Always remember that reviews are appreciated and thanks to Scarybones and N for reviewing!**

* * *

Kyle's POV

Wendy is dead.

Wendy.

Is.

Dead.

I kept running the words through my head, but they still made no sense. The girl that I had known for all of my life was DEAD. It's a bit of a hard thing to take in. I collapsed to my knees and my shoulders shook with the effort not to cry. I had no idea what was going on, why was this happening? In my mourning, I didn't notice them coming up to me until I was surrounded.

I looked around myself in a panic. They were like living shadows, like they would dissipate into the air if I so much as breathed on them. They latched onto me and I screamed, thrashing around in my attempt to escape. They were a lot stronger than they looked. "Get off of me! Let me go!" They gave no response. One wrenched me to my feet by my hair, causing me to cry out, and shoved me forwards. I trudged along with the group, wishing I were dead and scared out of my mind. Was I next? Was I going to die in some horribly painful way like Wendy did? I watched my feet stepping along the stone floor, step by step.

We finally reached a doorway and I was pushed through it. I stumbled forwards, landing on my hands and knees.

'Master.' I shuddered at the voice. It grated on my mind, like a gravelly voice inside my head. I pressed my hands over my ears, but couldn't block it out. 'This PC does not have the normal model, nor does it disappear when we capture it.'

"Oh really now?" A man stepped out of the shadows in the back of the room. The sight of him sent shivers down my spine, he looked like someone to fear. His hair was a blinding shade of platinum-blonde, his face was a cruel kind of beautiful, and his eyes were piercingly blue. They made me feel like he could see into my soul, like he could see all of my secrets laying prone before him.

I had to look away. I heard him walk up to me. "Look at me," he said. I shook my head no and felt a a cold hand grab my face forcing me to look up into his eyes. He smiled, "Now, isn't this better?" He gave me a grin and I tried to pull away. His teeth were sharp like daggers. I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I cursed myself for it. "Oh look, he's crying. I can fix that." He stuck out a long tongue and slowly ran it up my cheek, licking up my tears. I shook my head in disgust. He withdrew and smirked. "I like this one," he said, "nice and defiant, so young and pretty too."

I started shaking at his words and my eyes widened. "I don't... I don't want any trouble. Please just... let me go."

He smirked again. "Oh I do like it when they beg, so much more enjoyable. Bring him to my chamber!"

I put on a brave face, flailing wildly against the shadows holding me, I screamed for help, hoping someone would hear me, as the shadow men dragged me to another room.

The room was all red. Red floors, red sheets, red walls, red furniture. The whole room looked as though it were dyed in blood. They dragged me to the crimson bed sitting in the middle of the room.

One of the ones behind me reached around my head and pulled a black cloth over my eyes. I could feel hands groping at my clothes and I lashed out. "What the hell!? What are you doing to me?" The figures removed my shirt, shoes, jacket, jeans, and boxers. I think when they took my ushanka was when I started to hyperventilate. They shoved me from behind and I landed on what I presume was the bed. I struggled in vain as they tied my hands over my head, my face pressed uncomfortably into the bed-spread, and I gasped for air. My legs were tied apart perversely and I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment, despite the situation. I felt someone get onto the bed and it tilted to one side and they climbed on top of me, pressing their crotch against my bare ass. "Please... stop." I gasped, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh no, we're only just getting started now," said a voice by my ear. His voice. I felt his tongue run itself up my neck and he gripped my chin, yanking my head to the side so he could press his lips to mine. I pressed my lips tightly together to prevent him entrance. There was a sharp pain in my lip and when I opened my mouth to gasp, he slid his tongue inside.

If I hadn't realized it before, this was the moment I did. He wasn't just going to torture me and let me bleed out or something. He was going to rape me.

When his tongue left my mouth, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. "Get away from me! Get away you fucking sodomist!" I heard his clothes rustling to the floor. "No! No, no, no, NO, NO!" One of his fingers entered me. "NO! PLEASE, GOD, NO!"

"Oh I love it when they beg," he whispered, "it only makes me harder." He thrust two fingers into me hard. I grit my teeth in pain. "Oh, a virgin, I see. How delightful that I get to take you on your first time." He withdrew the fingers, then he shoved in something that was much bigger. I screamed until my voice was hoarse, and he only seemed to take pleasure from my pained cries. He thrust roughly into me. I was sobbing, I couldn't even scream anymore if I tried. His thrusts grew faster and he grabbed my hips, forcing my ass up to meet him. Despite myself, I moaned a little. He bent over my ear to whisper, "You like this now, hmm?" He hit something inside of me, drawing resentful moans of pleasure from my mouth. His hand found its way to my cock and stroked it.

"Hnnn!" I cried out, biting my tongue to muffle the sounds pouring from me. He stroked me vigorously and I felt heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. I cried out as I came all over myself and, after a while, he came inside of me.

I lay there for a moment, unmoving, in the afterglow of sex, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. My brain didn't want to comprehend it. I just lost my virginity. I was just RAPED. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and after that I couldn't stop the rest from cascading down my face. I wailed in agony and loss, still with him inside of me. I cried and cried until I was too exhausted to cry anymore, then let myself relax against the bed, trying to detach myself from my pain-wracked body. He pulled out and I winced, feeling what I suspected to be blood and... semen running down my legs.

"... I have no use for this anymore. It's all yours. Bring the other one to me." My mind felt muddled as I wondered who the 'other one' could be. At that point I knew I should care, but I couldn't. My arms and legs were unbound, but I didn't have the energy nor the will to move.

I felt their hands roaming over me. They lifted my lifeless body up by my arms, dragging my feet along the ground and they moved me out of the room.

"N-n-GAH-No!" I knew that voice, somewhere in the back of my head. The blindfold had slipped down a bit, so I turned towards the voice, not really caring, but wanting to knoww out of morbid curiosity. A shaky blonde being led towards the bed. He looked at me pitifully, tears running down his face.

"Tweek..." I muttered, staring at the borderline hysterical boy.

"HELP!" He screamed ducking his head towards the floor. "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

I lost sight of him when they dragged me from the room and threw me to the floor. The first one shoved himself into me roughly and I let out a whimper of pain, I didn't have the energy for anything more. Another shoved himself into my mouth, I couldn't breath. He hit the back of my throat and I felt like I was going to puke, but I couldn't.

'I'm sorry, Stan.' I thought, 'I'm going to die here.' I could hear Tweek screaming and screaming. It just went on and on and he didn't stop.

I heard the door open, someone else screamed. I wished they would all just shut up, it was making my head hurt. I wished everything would just go away. The sounds started to fade and I was so grateful when the darkness overtook me and i blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I seriously do have an excuse this time, I spent the weekend at a friends house and her parents have some sort of an app that tells them every website my friend goes to? I don't even know, but getting on here would not have been a great idea. Well whatever, here's chapter five and the end of level one. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again to N and ScaryBones for reviewing. We'll still be posting on average every day, so im not gonna be like oh jeeze you have to review or you don/t get a chapter, but it is nice to get feedback on what people think and how we can improve and all that crap. Anyways, thanks to everybody who's reading this and I don't own South Park. Seriously. I don't need to say it anymore right? Why do people even say it in the first place I have no idea. Okay I'm done now, on with the story.**

* * *

Stan's POV

I could hear Craig calling for Tweek, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Kyle and Wendy were both dead. I followed the group numbly, wondering what I would do. My best friend in the world and my (admittedly an asshole) on-again-off-again girlfriend were gone forever.

I looked over to Kenny, who also looked pretty shaken up. The hoodrat was right next to them when they were killed. There were blood stains across the front of his pants from Wendy's destroyed body. Her arm had been sticking out in the pool of blood, splinters of bone pressing through the skin near where the ceiling had crushed her.

I heard Craig's footsteps speed up and I looked up. Craig was sprinting out ahead. "Where are you going?" I called out.

"I can hear Tweek." He huffed, not stopping to wait for us. I hurried to catch up to him, even though I was tired from traversing the long tunnels. The slap of our shoes against stone echoed loudly throughout the corridor, even so I slowly heard a sound growing louder as we ran. It was a bloodcurdling scream. I pushed myself to go faster and kept up with the others, wiping tears from my eyes. I had to deal with the fact that they were gone and not let it stop me from helping my other friends get out of this alive.

Craig stopped and turned to look at a portion of the wall up ahead, it was a door. I kept my momentum and ran straight into it, using my body weight to force it open. I didn't stop to think it might not be locked. I fell inside, rolling to a stop and looked up. There were shadowy creatures everywhere in the room. I suddenly wondered if this was a good idea.

They shuffled about, turning to face me, and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of red through the gaps between their legs. But he was DEAD. I knew that, he wasn't really there, and yet...

I shoved through them, pushing the black beings aside with no regard for my own safety. But I had to know. Hell, maybe it was Dougie and I was about to die for no reason whatsoever (not that I don't care about the kid), but I had to know.

I saw a pale, freckled hand first, nails broken down to the quick and fingertips coated in blood. Then I saw the rest of him and I screamed.

Craig's POV

I shoved my way through the room towards a door at the other end where Tweek's voice was coming from. I ignored Stan for the moment. Right now, all that mattered was Tweek. All that EVER mattered was Tweek.

I slammed the door open and my breathing stopped. There was MY Tweek, tied to a bed with a man over him, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. Tweek's scream went on and on like he never had to breath. He was afraid and, though I would never admit it, I was too. The man leaned down and captured Tweek's lips with his own. That was the breaking point for me. I curled my hand into a fist, ran forward, and slammed it into his cheek.

It knocked him sideways and I jumped up onto the bed, kicking him in the ribs until he fell off the side. I then jumped down, landing on his chest, and stomped my foot on his face over and over again.

"DIE YOU STUPID SONOVABITCH!" I screamed, finally breaking my careful mask of uncaring and apathy, and delivered one more kick to the side of his head for good measure before rushing to untie Tweek.

He was sobbing and shaking like a leaf when I finally pulled him up to a sitting position and threw my arms around him.

A lot of people think Tweek depends on me to keep him sane or whatever, and that may very well be true, but what they don't know is that the same is true for me. If something were to happen to the little blonde I don't know what I'd do.

"K-K-Kyle-ngh! He's-" Tweek was cut off by a loud wail from the other room and I dragged him up with me to investigate.

Stan was on his knees in the center of the room, the shadow creatures all had dissipated. I suppose they were probably being controlled by the man or whatever the fuck he was, so we wouldn't have to deal with them until he was conscious again. Stan held a red-haired boy in his arms, someone we'd all thought was dead. By the slight rise and fall of his chest I'd say it's not true. The boy was naked and covered in blood. I almost puked. Kyle Broflovski had been raped, and that's probably what they were planning to do to Tweek as well.

When Kenny rushed in and fell to his knees next to his friend I left Tweek for a moment and walked over to sit with the trio. "We need to get moving, or else whoever the fuck was controlling those things might wake up." Stan looked up at me and nodded slowly, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Could we at least try to find his stuff first?" Stan asked me, his voice was so pitiful, how could I say no?

"Sure, but only a moment." I sighed and went back to Tweek. Stan looked down at Kyle, then back up at me.

"Would you look? I don't want to leave him." I nodded solemnly and held Tweek's arm gently, pulling him along with me into the other room. He started to cry again, so I let him go and he went to wait just outside the room. I looked around and found Kyle's clothes easily. They were sitting in the corner, the only things that weren't red in the whole room.

I scooped them up into my arms and was about to leave when I realized something had fallen out of the bundle. I picked it up.

It was a picture of Kyle and Stan, from the time they tried to build a ladder to heaven when they were nine. They were both standing at the base of it with their arms over each others shoulders, smiling widely at the camera. To think that was six whole years ago is insane. I put the picture back into his jacket pocket and brought the things back out to them.

I threw the bundle of clothes to Stan and he silently dressed his best friend. Kyle didn't make a noise through the whole thing. Stan hoisted his friend up onto his back and started for the door, Kenny slowly stood up and followed him. Tweek clutched my arm, tears running down his face, as we followed them out.

We walked on in silence for a while before it happened. We reached a dead end.

"No." Stan growled, "We have to get OUT OF HERE!" He slammed his fists against the wall and slid to the floor, letting Kyle fall limply from his back. "We have to..." Stan was falling apart. I realized that left responsibility to the only other stable person here. Me. That's a scary thought.

"Alright, listen up. We WILL get out of here. I don't know how, but it'll happen. Look, what was it you said before Stan? We just need to pay attention. There has to be some way out of this place." I walked up to the wall and ran my hands over it.

"This is the only dead end we've seen, so there's got to be something different here." Kenny said, appearing next to me. I nodded.

"L-look at it-ngh-from here." Tweek stuttered nervously. I walked back to stand next to him and stared at the wall.

"It's formed into four squares, with a circular stone at the center of each. " I walked back over to the wall and pressed one of the circular stones. A doorway opened in the wall. "It's too easy." I looked back at everyone.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we've got anything left to lose." We all walked through, then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry we haven't uploaded in a while. This chapter needed a LOT of editing. Well whatever, it's up now. This begins level two and I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated so... yes. Bleh I'm done now.**

* * *

**LEVEL TWO**

* * *

Kenny's POV

Everyone was groaning and holding their heads when I sat up. I was confused as to where I was. The last thing I remembered was walking through the door and then... Nothing. So how the hell did I get out here?

"Kenny!" I looked behind me and gave a nervous laugh of relief when I saw Butters running towards me. He tackle-hugged me when he reached me and we both lay on the ground together for a moment before Butters blushed and shot up. "I'ahm sorry. I'ah shouldn'ta knocked ya over."

"It's alright, Butters, I'm just happy you're okay." I chuckled, pulling him back into the embrace.

"Kenny, over here!" I looked up and saw Stan waving his arms. I stood up and ran over to him, Butters trailing behind. "There's something wrong with Kyle, he won't wake up!"

I pressed my fingers to Kyle's neck, feeling for his pulse. The familiar beating of his heart ran through my fingers. "He's just unconscious, Stan."

"But he has to wake up!" Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulders and started shaking him. "Wake up, Kyle! Wake up!"

"Stop that!" I shoved Stan away and he started crying.

"I should have been there to protect him!" He sobbed, pulling up his knees to his chest. I noticed a crowd forming around us as Stan had a mental breakdown. They started to whisper to each other and I cringed at the rumors I knew were already forming. God does anything stop high schoolers from gossiping?

"Stan," Craig stepped forward, "it's not like he's dead, Kyle will be fine, eventually. You just need to support him, he's not going to blame you for what happened or anything."

"Shut up, Craig." Stan said darkly as he slowly stood up. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Believe it or not, I do, alright? Tweek-"

"No! You don't! You were able to protect Tweek! I couldn't protect my best friend in the whole world! So just shut up, Tucker!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Maybe next time I won't save your ass from the shadow shit!" I looked helplessly back and forth between the two.

"Come on guys-" I cut in.

"SHUT UP, KENNY!" The said in unison. It would have been funny under different circumstances.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled loudly, "What good does fighting do us? It solves nothing!"

"You have no idea what Kyle just went through!" Stan grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me close to him.

"You don't know that! You don't know fucking anything about my life!" I screamed, then realized what I'd said and turned away quickly, hiding my face.

"What do you... 0h god, Kenny, I had no idea." Stan whispered. He slowly let go of me and backed away.

"Shut up!" Stan looked taken aback and I felt bad. It was his fault I was pissed off, but I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him. "Can we all just stop fighting? Please?" I answered.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I'm just worried about Kyle and I guess I let it get the better of me." Stan hung his head remorsefully. I grit my teeth together in an effort not to yell at him again. I didn't want people's pity.

"It's alright," I lied, "we just need to remain level headed so we can get out of this mess."

I looked around our surroundings, as I had not noticed them earlier with all the fighting. It was bitterly cold, snow covered the ground and there were many trees and rocks poking out of the white. It was also dark, the kind of foggy dark you can see in, but only just.

"Where in the fucking hell are we!?" Cartman yelled, shoving through the crowd of anxious kids.

"How should I know? I know about as much as you do." Stan replied.

"Well fuck you too, Stan."

"All I know is that we should get going. I have a bad feeling about this place and it seems like we're at a high altitude, so I think we should head down." I looked down the slight incline pointedly.

"Good idea." Stan agreed.

"Me too, this place scares the shit out of me." Bebe piped in, popping up out of the crowd.

"Let's go then, I'll take the lead." Cartman chuckled, stepping forwards.

I didn't want to start another fight, so I let the fat-ass take the lead. Luckily, Stan kept silent as well. He only stooped down to lift his unconscious friend onto his back again and trodded along behind the others.

And we headed down, Cartman in the lead, I could barley see where we were going so I kept tripping and falling on my face. At least there was snow to cushion my fall, so it didn't hurt me too much.

I saw a flash of white, but it wasn't the snow. I whipped around to try and see what it was, but it had already disappeared. "What the hell?" I muttered.

"What is it Kenny?" Bebe asked, trying to see where I was looking.

"Nothing." I decided not to tell them, as they were all scared enough. Plus, it could have been an odd... giant piece of snow, no reason to scare them over that. Right?

I sighed and started walking again, slightly more wary of the forest than before.

I saw it again though, this time more defined, and it defiantly wasn't snow. It looked almost... humanoid. I called out a warning and it vanished again.

"What Kenny!?" Stan called.

"Something in the woods! It was like... I don't know. It was big though!" I called back.

"Well shit." Cartman grumbled.

"What do we do!?" A girl near the front gasped. I couldn't see who it was.

"I don't know? Stick together in a tighter group?" I suggested.

"Nah let's split up." Cartman shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's not a good idea, Cartman." I said quickly, "Do you want what happened to Kyle and Tweek to happen to you?"

"No, I just think if something's out there then we'd be safer if we split up. That way it has a harder time finding us."

"Cartman are you insane!? That's what they do in horror movies and they all DIE!" Stan yelled.

"No we won't! We'll probably be safer without YOU anyways! Let's take a vote; all in favor of splitting, raise you hands."

Rebecca, Damien, Dougie, And Bebe raised their hands. Pip looked around and quickly raised his hand as well.

"Traitors." Stan hissed.

"Than its final come with me!"

Cartman walked away in the opposite direction as Rebecca, Damien, Dougie, Bebe, and Pip followed. "Bet we'll get down first, Losers!" he called over his shoulder.

"I hate him." I muttered.

"Screw you! You're all idiots!" Stan yelled at their vanishing backs. He kicked a tree in frustration and muttered to himself angrily.

"Whatever, they can get killed if they want, let's keep going." Stan said. He hefted Kyle into a better position on his back and started walking in the opposite direction from Cartman.

We trudged on, keeping our eyes open for the white... thing. I kept thinking that I saw some thing out of the corner of my eye, but whenever I looked at it, it would disappear. It was creeping me the hell out.

I wiped at my face with my arm and was surprised when it came away wet. It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying. Why was this happening to us? Haven't we already gone through enough in our stupid fucking lives? I closed my eyes as more tears came down and froze on my cheeks. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes, it was Butters. I hid my head in his shoulder and sobbed not caring that our group was getting farther away.

"I can't deal with this shit." I sobbed.

He rubbed circles in my back and whispered "It'ah... it's okay, I'ahm here for ya, Kenny." I totally broke down and sank to my knees, Butters still holding me, gasping out my sobs. "Shhh," he said "it'ahll be a'right, we can get through this." Butters said confidently. "So let's get goin'. Come on, for me?" He disentangled himself from me, got up, and held out his hand. Before I could grab it, a long black insect leg appeared overs Butters' shoulder.

"Butters, come towards me slowly." I backed away across the ground and another leg appeared over his other shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking confused.

It wrapped around him and I screamed as the thing pulled him back into the darkness. I jumped up, still screaming his name, and pelted after him into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey~o. It's been a while since we've last put a chapter up. Sorry about that, but we do both have lives outside of FanFiction. A bit of a shorter chapter, sorry, but we're still doing our best to not put this off too much and also just figured this was an okay place to end this chapter. So yes. Anyways I'd like to send our thanks again to ScaryBones and N for reviewing. It really means a lot to know that people are interested in our story and so we hope everyone likes this next chapter!**

* * *

Rebecca's POV

I laughed silently at the others that had left with me. They all thought they were better than everyone else. Except maybe Pip. I looked over at the Briton suspiciously. Yes, he was only here to be with the devil child.

Cartman strode confidently along at the head of the small group, he thought he was all high and mighty, probably more than anyone else I've ever known. He was trouble.

The Damien boy is who I need to be worried about though, with his satanic powers. I remember one of the other children telling me about when he basically blew Pip into the air in a pillar of flame just to be popular. He was volatile. He was insane. He was someone I would need to protect my brother from.

The Dougie boy would be no problem, even in his strange General Disarray persona it would be easy to deal with him. He and Pip were the weak links. To protect my brother, I would kill them first.

"You don't need to worry, Mark, I'll protect you from them." I smiled at my brother.

"Thank you, Rebecca." He smiled back and I was happy. My brother is so smart. He always knows just what to say. I removed my pocket knife from my sweater and flipped it open.

"They tried to tell me you died, but it wasn't true. You're right here with me. They're trying to keep us apart brother."

"The only thing to do is kill them." He agreed.

I laughed and Pip looked back at me nervously. "Pardon me, but what are you doing?" He asked. God his accent is annoying.

"I'm only talking to Mark." I replied cooly. He can't know of our plans.

He stared at me for a moment then turned and whispered something to Damien. His eyes would flicker to me every so often. I knew they were plotting against me. I clenched my knife tighter in my fist and grinned.

"Now is the time, Mark, before they can carry out their plan."

"Do it, Rebecca." I ran forward and, before they could react, buried my knife in Pip's neck. The boy let out a gurgle of surprise, letting blood spill over his lips and bubble from the gash in his windpipe around the steel of my blade. I yanked it from his neck and he crumpled to the ground, writhing and clutching at his neck.

I turned to find my next target and was surprised when I heard a snap and I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my body. I rolled my eyes to the side and saw Damien staring down at me, rage filling his eyes. I flashed him a feral grin and felt something warm and wet running down my chin. At least there's one less person that can hurt my wuss of a brother. It's strange though, in my last moments as my vision started to fade, I couldn't see him among the people standing around me.

Cartman's POV

The Rebecca girl was beginning to weird me out. I mean, it's not like she hasn't always been a weirdo, the little homeschooled queer, but she was being SERIOUSLY weird. She had been muttering to herself at the back of the group for a while now. When the stupid Frenchy asked her what was up she said she was talking to her brother. Now I have no idea what to think about this, and it usually wouldn't bother me, but considering her brother was dead I was wary of the girl.

I can't say I wasn't expecting something like this when she stabbed Pip through the throat. I knew she was going insane, and I think the others did too. Maybe even she knew it.

Whatever the case, Damien snapped her neck and, with that, we went from six to four.

Damien had been kneeling next to his dead friend for a while when he spoke, "There's something off about this place." His voice startled me after the long silence over our tiny group.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Damien looked up at me and I shuddered. His eyes looked dead.

"I feel like... Something is blocking my powers here. Like, I could have saved him, but I couldn't, if that makes sense. I wasn't able to." He looked back down. "You know though, maybe I don't want to deal with this shit anymore. This is fucking bull crap. I think... whatever is doing this, it's going to stop me from coming back from hell if I leave. I may just decide to go home on my own terms."

"What are you-" Bebe was interrupted when Damien wrenched Rebecca's knife from her stiff hands and stabbed it through his own chest.

"I'll say hi to my dad for you all, I'm sure you'll all be seeing him real soon." Damien gasped in a few breaths as he fell to the ground, hands still clutching at the knife in his chest. A pool of blood started to form around him and his breathing slowed, finally coming to a halt. Dougie started crying, but I really didn't give a shit about the younger boy.

We left the three bodies and started downwards again. I was so glad when Dougie crying was finally cut off with a sharp shriek that I didn't even care that he was no longer walking alongside us. In fact, if I had turned back at that moment, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have even been there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey~o! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, in the beginning we had a lot already written which was why we were able to update this so fast, but now we have to write it as we go so it's slightly difficult. Slightly. Anyways, not as proud of this chapter in length, but we felt you guys deserved something, we'll try to make the next one longer. A big thanks to all the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed our story! Also a hand for our awesome new beta, Karenbyrd! This chapter is a lot better thanks to you! Moving along, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and we'll have the next one out faster, promise.**

* * *

Kenny's POV

Branches violently slapped against my face as I shoved through the trees. I could feel scratches opening up on my cheeks and forehead, making me grimace in pain, but kept on. I couldn't stop moving or I would lose the trail of slightly waving branches where the thing had passed through. I couldn't hear Butters anymore over the distance, but I still kept going. I had to believe that he was still alive.

I put my head down and pushed away the searing pain in my side and legs. I kept running forwards. I couldn't stop.

Butters' POV

They held me there, spindly insect legs, wrapped so tight that I could barley breath. My voice was hoarse from the amount of screaming I had done. A tear rolled down my cheek, imagining my almost-boyfriend's face as I was dragged away. "Kenny," I whispered hoarsely, "please save me."

I think I passed out from everything that had happened, because when I opened my eyes again, we were in a completely different part of the forest. It was... ground was lush and green, the trees burdened with fruit, it was...surreal. The spider-things took me to a dark part of the odd wonderland and dumped me on the ground. "What the heck?" I exclaimed just before I felt a sharp stab in my spine. I grunted as I fell to the ground, paralyzed.

From my point of view on the ground I saw that I was surrounded by the spider-things. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The spiders parted and I saw a pair of shining, black boots walk up and stopped in front of me. I rolled my eyes up to look at the person. His face will forever be seared into my mind, it was beautiful in a horrible sort of way. His eyes were bright blue and made me feel as though he could see straight through me. His hair was a white-blonde shade, so bright it hurt my eyes. He was smiling at me and his teeth were sharp. Very sharp, almost like fangs. He leaned over to touch my face and ran a finger down it, tracing my lips. A shiver ran through me.

He leaned over until we were face to face, "I want to taste you," He captured my lips with his, kissing me lustfully. He pulled away after a moment and smiled. "Nice lips," he said. He clapped his hands twice in an almost comedic way and stood up as the spiders dragged someone else out of the shadows, and that someone was... Kenny.

More tears rolled down my cheeks, "BUTTERS! BUTTERS!" He screamed.

"Let him go." the demon ordered. They did, and Kenny came sprinting over to me. "Butters! Are you alright!?" He was shaking me and all I could do was groan. "What the hell did you do to him!?" He yelled.

"0h, he is only paralyzed for what will commence." The demon shrugged, seemingly careless.

"Wait...what?" Kenny looked confused.

"Oh its simple really, all you have to do is rape him."

"WAIT! WHAT?! I WON'T DO IT! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Kenny yelled.

"Well, that's where this comes in." he chuckled and flicked out a knife blade. "Either do it, or I'll cut him. Like so." He ran the blade lightly down my face, only pressing hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. I felt the blood bubble up and run down my face, I wanted so badly to cry out. He pressed the blade against my neck. ''I will kill him if you don't.'' He whispered.

"N-no please!" Kenny sobbed, "Please, anything but this!"

"Now what fun would that be?" the demon replied silkily as he pressed the knife hard enough that blood beaded up at my neck. "Now do it, or I'll slit his throat." The spiders shoved Kenny on top of me so that I was looking into his eyes. "Now kiss him." the demon commanded and he grabbed Kenny's head and shoved it forwards. Our lips met and I stared on in horror.

"Shit." Kenny muttered, gritting his teeth. I saw the demon get up and press his foot into Kenny's ass, grinding his crotch into mine. Kenny swung his arm back angrily, but hit only air at the demon stepped back, making him lose his balance and topple to the side.

Kenny cried out as the demon darted forward again and slammed his boot down on Kenny's chest. I was horrified when I heard a crack, presumably one of Kenny's ribs. The demon crouched over him and picked him up by his hair before slamming his head back into the dirt. "This is MY world and you will do what I order!"

"Fuck... You..." Kenny coughed from his place on the ground. The demon let him up again and Kenny slowly pushed himself to his knees. He laughed. "Dude... What's your obsession? Every single person you capture-" Kenny stopped for a moment as his body was racked with a coughing fit. Blood flew from his mouth and spattered the ground. I really hoped he only bit his tongue. "you fucking rape. I mean really, were you traumatized as a child or something?"

The demon smashed his foot into the side of Kenny's head, his face filled with fury. Kenny groaned, face down on the ground, limbs splayed out at awkward angles. The demon pressed his foot again against the back of Kenny's head, grinding in the heel of his boot. "Why don't I just change that then, and kill you right here?" The demon lifted up his foot and brought it down on Kenny's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long again to put out the chapter, but I was on vacation and I had the story on my computer with me, with no wifi. So we'll try to be faster next time, but I really can't promise anything since I don't know when anything is going to happen until like, the day beforehand. Thanks again to everybody who's reviewed the story, it's really good moral support to know people are reading this still after our minor-major-setbacks. Also thanks to Karenbyrd, our awesome beta! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

Christophe's POV

All of these people are idiots.

Alright so sure Stan had kind of assumed control of the whole group, but does that make it a good idea to follow him to find his two friend that were kidnapped by giant spiders? No. It does not.

"Christophe, keep up!" I looked up and saw the only other sane person, besides me, standing a ways ahead.

"Alright, shut up." I jogged a bit to catch up to the British boy, he waited up for me as the rest of the group got further away.

"Don't fall behind, or you could be eaten by spiders like Butters and Kenny." Gregory grabbed my arm and pulled me along, forcing me to keep up with his fast pace.

"Yeah right," I groaned, but all the same I kept up with him, glancing over my shoulder. Not that I was afraid of some stupid spiders.

Gregory suddenly stopped and I smacked into him. "Don't make a sound." I said nothing, even though I didn't know what had happened. I noticed that we had caught up to the group and everyone was down low, seeming to be watching something. I dropped into a crouch and made my way through the crowd of people until I found Stan.

"What is happening?" I whispered.

He glanced over at me, then inclined his head towards the bushes we were kneeling behind. They separated us from a clearing where there was a bit of an odd scene.

Kenny, who had apparently not been eaten by giant spider-things, knelt in the center of the clearing, laughing and covered in blood, while a tall man looked on angrily. Butters, also seemingly not dead, was collapsed against a tree. I cringed as the man brought his foot back and kicked Kenny in the side of the head. He was thrown to the side and lay still as the man pressed his boot on the boy's head.

"Keep an eye on Kyle."

I was confused for a moment, but my eyes were drawn back to the scene as the man raised up his foot, about to smash the blonde's head in. In a moment, Stan was in the clearing. I blinked in surprise as he ran out. I hadn't noticed him get up.

"Stan!" I hissed, unable to do anything as he ran forward and barreled into the man's side, knocking him off balance.

"I'm NOT letting you hurt any more of my friends!" Stan growled, stumbling back, out of the man's range, but so he was still standing between the unconscious Kenny and the man.

"How brave," the man chuckled, "too bad you all die here." He raised a gloved hand and the spiders surged towards the two boys in the center of the clearing.

"Shit." I looked between the boy on the ground next to me that Stan had left behind, and the two in the clearing about to be killed. "Shit!" I jumped to my feet and pulled my knife out of its sheath, charging into the clearing. I don't know whether it was because of me, or because their "leader" was in danger, but everyone followed.

Idiots.

I slashed at the spiders, cutting into them, it gave me a strange kind of pleasure to feel their guts spill out.

I saw flash of orange on the ground that I knew must be Kenny, so I lunged and grabbed him by the hood of his jacket.

I ran through the fray, constantly slashing at the eight legged fucks on either side of me and dragging the orange hooded boy behind me in the dirt. I somehow made it to the snowy edge of the clearing. "Fuck," I gasped, slumping to the ground, "Kenny, are you alright?"

The orange clad child did not reply, not that I really expected him to. "Son of a bitch." I muttered.  
"Kenny!" I screamed in his face, "MOVE! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" I shook him again for a good measure but the blonde bastard still refused to stir. "Ugh, it looks like I have to carry him." I muttered. "Merde." I grabbed him under his armpits and hoisted him up over my shoulder. I found that he was surprisingly light for such a tall boy and easy to carry. I sighed as I set off for the edge of the clearing, careful to keep out of sight. Once I got to the edge. I peered out from behind a tree looking for the tell tale red hair of Kyle. I scanned the carnage before me, managing to spot the little kid Filmore's head... Except it wasn't connected to his body. I muttered a series of French swears and continued to edge around the clearing in search of the bush that hid my handsome red haired friend.

I finally found the the area I remembered leaving Kyle and I held my breath as I looked through the trees, he was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my red haired friend. He looked beautiful even when unconscious. I knelt next to him, tracing his lips and thinking about how I've always wanted to kiss him.

No. I have to focus, I thought, no slipping away from reality into thoughts of Kyle. No time for that. I had to get going.

I bent down and deposited Kenny on the ground. I decided I wanted to carry Kyle on my shoulder and drag Kenny by his parka along in the snow instead. Not that he'd really notice.

I grabbed Kyle and lifted him up so we were face to face his head lolling to the side. Oh how I wanted to kiss his lips. I imagined they would taste like a very ripe red apple. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then leaned in and kissed him, savoring it. It was amazing. I had never felt happier, even with Gregory.

I pulled away. Shit, shit, shit! I thought. I needed to stop right now, I had Gregory and Kyle was my friend why was I doing this!? "God dammit." I whispered. I would be so much happier with Kyle, I thought, as I adjusted him gently on my shoulder. Him and his beautiful smile, I grabbed a handful of the orange bastard's hood as I slowly made my way into the snowy cluster fuck of a forest, trying not to think about the boy draped over my shoulder. I eyed the ground looking for signs that others had been here, hoping someone other than us had made it out of that hell alive.

I tripped and fell, landing on my ass on... stone? "What the hell?" I readjusted Kyle, as he had slipped off my shoulder in the fall. It seemed to be a sort of path free of snow, which was odd, but not too off considering what I had seen so far. I shrugged and got up, starting my walk down the road. I chuckled, reminded slightly of the Wizard of Oz. It seemed others had been here before me, so I trudged along until, finally, we reached a run down building. It was covered in plant growth and the ceiling was caved in in one place. The door hung open. I could see the faded remains of a bunch of cutsie animal pictures and advertisements, meaning the place was probably a public area. I saw the line leasing out the back down the mountain and realized what the building was. It was one of those places where you could get a on gondola and ride up and down the mountain.

Against my better judgement, I walked inside. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, everything went black.

* * *

_Kyle slotted the disc into his computer and waited for the machine to recognize it. Kenny, Cartman, and Stan all were leaning on the back of his computer chair, struggling to see the screen._

_A notification popped up on the screen. Kyle quickly read it and clicked agree. The computer went black for a moment, then a glitchy title screen appeared. The whole bottom half was black and the top was flickering and blurring. Only one option was see able on the screen, which looked to be a jail cell._

_Play._

_Kyle looked around at his two friends, and Cartman. They looked excited, and h could understand why. He could only see the very tips of the letters for the title, so he couldn't tell what the name of the game was. He shrugged and clicked play. A pair of icy blue eyes flashed on the screen, then Kyle heard his friends fall to the floor. His head felt fuzzy. He stared at the screen, but couldn't make out the words scrolling across the screen, his felt himself falling a moment before everything went black._


End file.
